Harry Potter y La llama de la Antorcha verde
by Tefy
Summary: El nombre del fic es provisional! Lean el primer cap y dejen reviews plasee


Bueno... Aqui teneis otro de mis horribles fics.  
  
Esta basado en 6to curso(despues de la orden del fenix) asi que contiene spoliers,si no leistes el 5to libro completo no leas  
.  
Ah,este libro esta basado en todos los libros de HP... Pero con nuevos personajes como: Annie Potter o Susan Weasley.Ya publicare los demas .-. pero solo habria que añadirle estos nuevos personajes xD  
  
El nombre es provisional y este fic no va sobre los juegos olimpicos(Atenas),Los juegos europeos de Natacion(Madrid),etc,etc  
  
Disclamer:No todos los personajes son mios osea que Harry Potter y el su mundo son propiedad de J.K. Rowling  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter y La llama de al antorcha verde  
  
Cap 1.El verano  
  
Harry estaba aburrido y solo en Privet Drive...  
  
El Se habia muerto.... Sirius... Por que!?  
  
Solo esperaba que llegara Agosto para irse a la Madriguera y ver a sus amigos...  
  
Ding,Dong....  
  
Se oian voces desde la habitacion de Harry:  
  
-Claro que si hermana...Esta muchachita se puede quedar el tiempo que haga falta-se oia decir a la tia Petunia-Dudley,querido,puedes subir las maletas de Annie a su cuarto?  
  
-Si claro,mama-respondio Dudley  
  
Entonces en la habitacion de Harry se movio el picaporte y aparecio Dudley con las maletas y las puso en una cama muy linda al final del cuarto,despues Dudley se fue y aparecio una chica muy linda,con cabellos rubios y ojos azules que no se parecia en nada a Harry,era su prima(N/A: Aunque nadie lo diria) Annie Potter  
  
Entonces Annie abrazo a su primo  
  
-Te llegaron ya los resultados de los timos?-Pregunto Annie  
  
-No,pero estaran al llegar-respondio Harry-y a ti?  
  
-Si! 10 en defensa contra las artes oscuras,8 en transformaciones,7 en pociones,8 en cuidado de criaturas magicas,7 en adivinacion,7 en historia de la magia.  
  
-No estan nada mal,Primita-dijo harry  
  
Entonces aparecio una lechuza:  
  
-Ya me llagaron son estos: 10 en Defensa contra las artes oscuras,7 en tranformaciones,6 en pociones,8 en cuidado de criaturas magicas,6 en adivinacion y 6 en historia de la magia  
  
-Las mias son mejores!!!!-Dijo Annie en tono burlon  
  
Llego el 31 de julio:  
  
Annie saco un paquete que tenia muy bien guardado en una de sus maletas:  
  
-Toma harry-Dijo annie dandole el paquete  
  
Harry abrio el paquete: era ropa...  
  
-Ropa!?-pregunto harry  
  
-Nah mira dentro harry-dijo annie  
  
Habia dinero  
  
-No sabia que comprarte....  
  
Luego harry cogio un monedero de chica y se lo dio a su prima  
  
-Mi regalo de cumpleaños-Dijo harry-mira dentro  
  
-Dinero jaja  
  
-Exacto-dijo harry-yo tampoco sabia que comprarte  
  
Ambos se abrazaron  
  
Poco despues harry y annie(N/A:Ambos nacieron en el mismo dia) Recibieron los regalos de sus otros amigos  
  
A Harry le regalaron: Un libro sobre en quidditch(Hermione),Chucherias,pasteles caseros y sortilegios Weasley (los weasley) y una tarta(Hagrid)  
  
A Annie le regalaron: Ropa(Hermione),Chucherias,pasteles caseros y sortilegios weasley(los weasley) y un pastel(De hagrid)  
  
Vamos que si se descuidan a ambos les regalan lo mismo...  
  
En la carta de ron ponia:  
  
Queridos Harry y Annie:  
  
Pronto vamos a buscaros a los dos.Ira mi padre,supongo que volveremos a ir en polvos flu.Iremos esta tarde asi que preparaos  
  
Firmado: Ron  
  
-Que Bien!!-Dijo Annie  
  
-Si!!!-respondio harry  
  
Por la tarde se oyo un ruido estrepitoso en el salon.Hay estaban Ron y los Gemelos  
  
-Solo vosotros tres?-Pregunto annie  
  
-Si-respondio George-Ya somos muy mayores y podemos viajar solos...  
  
En tio Vernon se quejo del alboroto...La tia penutia tambien se quejaba y Dudley estaba escondido para que no le pasara lo de la otra vez...  
  
Una vez en la Madriguera el tiempo paso volando y llego en 1 de septiembre pronto volverian a Hogwarts...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dejen Reviewes Plasee yo se los contestare a todos n.n 


End file.
